1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-minuature motor used as a driving motor in super-precision minuature machines and the like and, particularly, to a super-miniature pulse motor which is miniaturized by excluding exciting coils.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, driving motors for super-precision miniature machines, for example, miniature motors used as driving motors of quartz crystal watches, are constructed, in the same manner as in large motors, from exciting coils consisting of copper wires wound around a part of a stators such that the motor is rotated by a driving force created by charging an exiting current to the exciting coils.
Thus, exciting coils are required for conventional miniature motors to generate a driving force. In the case where the exciting coils are used, a considerable number of windings is required for the coils. If the diameter of the wires for the coils is reduced to as small as 10 .mu.m or less for the purpose of miniaturization of the motors, the coils tend to be easily broken, making it extremely difficult to wind the coils around the starter.
Accordingly, the exciting coils must be inevitably thick and large, and it is very difficult to miniaturize motors as a whole.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a super-miniature motor which is miniaturized by excluding exciting coils, which prevents motors from being miniaturized.